Broken Glass
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: The first day I told you I love you, was the day I knew the meaning of true love.


**I've been gone for a really long time. I blame reality. Anyway, I just needed to write something _Harry Potter_ because I read these two absolutely infuriating, tear inducing, awesometasticful stories ever that I needed to get back into writing fanfiction. I've spent all day trying to figure out what to write and after looking for challenges and prompts to write something, I finally found something I could think of. I love Luna so much. The prompt was:**

**Quote: "For diamonds do appear to be, Just like broken glass to me." (_Northern Downpour, b_y Panic! at the Disco)**

**Random Item Prompt: Glass-topped table**

**Animal: Bird**

**It's from the The Magical Challenge Menagerie: Weekly Prompt forum. It's Week beginning April 4, 2011. yeah really old, but it inspired one a pretty good story I think.**

**Pairings: Hermione/Luna, Harry/Pansy**

* * *

When Hermione had decided she wanted to propose to her love, she couldn't figure out who to go ring shopping with. Her girlfriend was always a strange girl; saying no when others said yes, saying yellow when others asked black or white. What would she say to a proposal of all things? What did she want of a ring

So, of course, she asked Harry to go with her, since he seemed to know everything about everyone.

"I don't know, Harry. Are you sure?" He rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm sure, Hermione. She'll love it." he said as he pulled her hand away from her mouth. Hermione immediately started chewing the nails off her other hand. The weight of the bag in her lap was becoming heavier by the minute and soon she had to put it on the floorboards beneath her feet.

"Was it like this when you proposed to Pansy?" she asked. Harry glanced at her confused. "I mean feeling like your going to throw up and you heart is going to pick a fight with your lungs." Her friend laughed.

"Good way to put it, but honestly it was worse." He was quiet for a minute as he pulled the car around the corner.

Hermione sighed and looked out the window, dozens of scenarios going through her head how this could possibly go wrong. What if Luna laughed in her face? Or wanted to break up with her? What if she and Harry never even made it back to her house because Death Eaters decided to make their car explode? With her luck, she wouldn't doubt it.

"When I decided I was ready to settle down with Pansy," Harry began. Hermione looked at him and saw he had a small grin on his face. "I was already getting hints that she wanted to get married.

"She was always looking at wedding magazines and hid them when I came in the room. Of course, when I called her on it, she denied it and started an argument which ended me on the couch for a while." Hermione laughed and he glanced at her smiling. "Anyway, whenever we watched a romantic movie, which became more frequent, she would always comment on the weddings or question if the actors would ever had gotten married. When Daphne came over for a visit, her and Pansy would always go out and come back with catalogs from jewelry shops. They would gossip for hours!" he groaned.

Hermione smiled. She hoped that after she got married, she could look back on the engagement with the same looks Harry had on his face.

"So when I finally went to the ring, I was nervous as bloody hell. My stomach was doing flips, my mind wouldn't stop racing about how I hoped I didn't read the hints wrong, I was sweating, and constantly trying to breathe. Honestly, I think it was easier facing my death." They smiled at each other sadly, both their minds going back to the moment when they thought they'd never see each other again.

Harry sighed. "Anyway, I won't sugar coat it. The scariest moment is when I was down on one knee and she was sitting there with a shocked look on her face. It was the most painful, excruciating moment ever. When she said yes, it was like huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. So to answer you're question, yes and no. I know only part of what your feeling." Hermione nodded.

"Thanks, Harry, for telling me that." He shrugged.

"Well, I hope you're ready because we're here."

* * *

The second Hermione walked through the door, all she could smell was cinnamon and ash. She coughed and waved around the air around her to dispel the the scent. She placed the empty jewelry bag on the glass coffee table they had once fought over. Her girlfriend was adamant on getting something other than wood in their house.

"I don't want to attract any Bethileds so they an burrow and make nests, Hermione!" she had said.

At the time, Hermione was questioning the girl's sanity for the umpteenth time that month, but she allowed it the explanation and let her get the glass coffee table. Besides, it did match the room nicely though stood out like a Hufflepuff in Azkaban.

She walked to the kitchen to see Luna had left a sheet of burnt of cookies on the island. Hermione smiled and continued her way to search for the blonde. After checking the bedrooms, bathrooms, and even Luna's Creature Research room, she ended up at the backyard. The box in her pocket seemed to burn hotter with each step toward the glass door.

The sight of her love kneeling next to her garden made Hermione smile. Luna's pearlescent hair was down and flowing underneath her straw hat that she had once said made her feel like a real florist. Her dreamy smile was on her face as she messed with whatever in her hands that she cradled with care. The more Hermione looked at her, the more her confidence grew, and the closer she walked towards the loving girl.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna said once she got close enough. Hermione said nothing, but sat down and moved her hair aside to peck her on the cheek.

"What do have there?" she asked. Luna opened her hands to show me the little blue bird in her hands. The bird gazed up at them and chirped at them.

"She was sitting in the magnolia singing along to me humming. Isn't she cute?" Luna cooed. Hermione giggled when the bird nuzzled closer to Luna's hand petting her. She stared at her love for a minute before taking her hand away from the bird who flew away. Luna's questioning eyes turned to her.

"Luna, I wanted to ask you something really important." Hermione breathed in deep before taking the white velvet box out of her pocket. She heard Luna's breath hitch.

"Luna Lovegood, you have been the person to hold my heart for years now." Hermione said, her voice growing shaky. She opened the box and Luna's hand immediately went to her mouth. "The only one to make me question the way I feel. The only one to make me want to give the world to, both magical and muggle. The first day I told you I love you, was the day I knew the meaning of true love." Hermione brushed away a lock of Luna's hair from her face. Silent tears made their way down Luna's face as Hermione went on. On about how much she loved her, how she wouldn't deny her anything, how no matter where she wanted to go Hermione would be there. Finally, Hermione stopped.

"Luna, would you make me even happier than I am now by becoming my wife?" Luna felt speechless for the first time. She sat there mouth agape as she looked at the ring before her. Hermione's hopeful expression started to disappear, but before she could apologize for asking, Luna tackled her in a hug, sending them both to the grass. Luna kissed Hermione deeply and laughed.

"Yes! Yes!" she yelled. Hermione smiled widely before laughing and wrapping her arms around her, kissing her square on the mouth. They stayed like that for a while. Lying on the grass, holding each other, kissing each other, just being happy until Luna pulled away.

"Luna," she panted as her fiance kissed down her neck, "don't you want to put on your ring?" Luna paused before sighing. She rolled off of Hermione and pouted.

"But I was having such fun," she said. Hermione laughed which made Luna smile. She grabbed the discarded ring box and picked the ring from it.

"I know it's nothing really fancy or diamond coated or-" Luna silenced her with a peck on the lips. She allowed Hermione to slid the plain silver band on her finger.

"Diamonds may be pretty, but they might as well been broken glass if I couldn't be with you." Hermione smiled, relieved, and kissed the ring on her fiance's finger.

"Well, I wouldn't want to cut your beautiful fingers off." Luna looked at her confused.

"Fingers aren't beautiful. They're just fingers." Hermione kissed her before saying,

"Everything about you is beautiful."

* * *

**Please tell me what you all think. it's been a while since I've written anything and I want to know if I've still got my creativity.**

**Stories I read: ****Harry Potter & Charlie Weasley: Serpents Worldwide by Jamesdude08**

****** Not According to Plan by 9876grpc**

**Check them out, they're really good. Made me cry.**


End file.
